


Scientific Curiosity

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Groping, Sexual exploration, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Klaus wasn't sure if he liked girls or not. But hey, he had a sleeping sister to experiment on.





	Scientific Curiosity

Vanya had always been a deep sleeper. 

Well… not _always_. Klaus had some vague, long ago memories of hiding under his pillow as Vanya screamed, refusing to go to sleep, of crashes and bangs and thumps. But no, that couldn’t be right. Could Vanya even raise her voice? She was always so quiet, and she slept hard, slept heavy. Which was why he was standing in front of her bedroom door, his heart in his throat, his hand hovering over her doorknob. Mom had gone to “bed” hours ago, Dad was doing… whatever it was he did late at night when nobody was watching (Klaus was convinced the old man took off his human face to reveal the lizard man beneath, but nobody else bought it), and the house was quiet. Or at least, as quiet as an old house inhabited by nine different people could be. 

Klaus had done some careful observations, mainly by walking in and out of the room asking increasingly inane questions. Vanya had assumed it was another one of his annoying schemes, and eventually she’d kicked him out, but now he knew what he knew. He knew which floorboards squealed like a prison snitch, and which ones wouldn’t betray him at all. All he needed to do now was… open the door. He’d done scary shit before, _tons_ of scary shit. He’d looked down the barrel of a gun pointed at him, he’d tried to discern the choked words of a man who’d shot himself in the face, he’d gotten between Luther and the last piece of cake… Klaus was no coward.

(That was a flagrant lie - Klaus knew he was a complete and utter coward, but he also knew, in his heart of hearts, that he was probably going to get out of this whole superhero business in more or less one piece. He didn’t think, say, Diego would be able to do the same, but he didn’t need to think about that just now.)

Klaus took a deep breath, his stomach tying itself in knots, and he grasped the doorknob. It was cold, and it squeaked, just a little bit, as he turned it. The old hinges creaked when he pushed the door open, and he froze, but… not a sound otherwise. The room was cramped - Vanya had the smallest bedroom, but what did she need space for, anyway? Klaus stepped in, and the floor creaked - he froze again, his hand still on the doorknob. The figure on the bed didn’t stir. 

Klaus licked his dry lips, and he closed the door as quietly as he could. He took careful, measured steps towards the bed, and he stood there, looking down at Vanya. Her long hair was in disarray, strewn about the pillow, and her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids. The light from the streetlight shone shone in - Vanya kept her blinds open all the time. For some reason, she _really_ hated the dark, although Klaus didn’t get that. What did _she_ have to be afraid of? He hated the dark, but… well, things lurked in the dark. 

Vanya was going to kill him, if she found him in her room at this time of night. He couldn’t even think of a good excuse for why he was here. He’d thought about literally everything else. It was why he was here. 

There was still time to back out - still time to turn around, walk out the door, climb into bed, go back to sleep. It’d be so simple to do that, so easy. He’d lie in bed, he’d jerk off, he’d… well, who knew what else he’d do. But he was still standing here, looking down at his sleeping sister. But he was still just… standing there, and he was… well, he was thinking. Thinking about the weird, complicated things that he’d been ruminating over for the past month. He’d lain in bed, and he’d _wondered_ , and it was making him crazy.

Crazier?

Did he like girls? Did he only like boys because he was more or less surrounded by boys, apart from Allison? And Allison didn’t really count - she only had eyes for Luther, and anyway, sometimes he wondered if he wanted _her_ , or just wanted to be like her. He wanted to wear dresses sometimes, wanted to be pretty, wanted people to look at him the way they looked at her. 

And then there was Vanya. Vanya, who was always on the sidelines, her face hiding behind her long hair. She barely even counted as a girl, at least compared to the girls he saw on television. She’d put her foot down about wearing pants instead of a skirt when they were about twelve, and their father hadn’t cared enough to argue. Klaus would have traded her skirts for his pants, but even at that point he was taller than her, and still growing. He was probably going to “borrow” those skirts at some point in the near future - they were short enough to show off his ass, and to make his legs look longer, which was always a good thing. Vanya was nothing like Allison, who was tall and curvy and frankly more than a little bit frightening. Vanya wasn’t scary, and and slept like the dead. She’d never know, she’d never be bothered… it would be fine. It would be absolutely fine. 

Vanya was flat on her back, and her covers were down around her waist. The buttons of her pajama shirt had come undone, the way his own did sometimes, when he moved around in his sleep. He could see the delicate spot under her navel, still soft with puppy fat, and he could see the bony vulnerability of her collarbone, peeking out of the neck of her shirt. Klaus was already losing his puppy fat - he ate like a fiend, but it all seemed to be going into his legs as he got taller, more gangly. Vanya didn’t have nearly as much body hair as he did, either - there was already a dark trail leading from his navel down to his groin, a dark dusting of hair across his legs, the backs of his arms. She looked as hairless as she had been when they were all little kids and they’d all been bathed together in one big tub. 

But now he didn’t know what an actual woman looked like. Or someone who was close to a woman, like Vanya was. He’d never seen a bare breast, or pussy, or… any of that. Well, sort of.

Klaus had seen some porn. He had flipped through naked magazines that Diego had filched from the local corner store, he’d furtively crouched over the old TV in the attic with his brothers, watching a woman with too much hairspray make funny faces as she was fucked by a guy with an improbably large cock. It had turned Klaus on, okay, but he was still trying to figure out what _part_ had turned him on. He got horny at everything these days, so just watching a man and a woman having sex didn’t help him figure out what it was he liked, since he just… liked the sex bit. He found sex sexy, so of course it turned him on. He was too chicken to ask for a sex scene with two men, and Diego was still looking for a sex scene with two women - anyway, what if the real problem was the fact that he just liked sex, and how was he supposed to tell _then_? 

So he was just going to look. He wasn’t going to do anything… like, bad, he was just going to see. There wasn’t anything wrong with just looking, right? And he wouldn’t be bothering Vanya, since she was going to be asleep the whole time anyway. He’d seen her sleep through fire alarms and earthquakes - their mother said that Vanya’s special pills made her tired, so he didn’t have to worry about her waking up. 

(He could have, in theory, just asked her for this while she was awake, but then maybe she’d have said no, and Klaus hated getting a “no,” and anyway, it was just some looking, right?) 

Klaus would look, and if he felt anything, it meant he liked girls. Maybe he didn’t actually like boys, or maybe he liked girls _and_ boys, but he just wanted to have some kind of clue at this point. He didn’t even know what to think about when he was masturbating - it was all just a rapid fire series of images, and this would be simpler. Straightforward. Although Vanya was also his sister, and that might end up being its own category to begin with, but… one thing at a time. He’d gotten hard admiring Luther’s broad shoulders, Ben’s elegant profile, Diego’s dexterous fingers, the long line of Allison’s legs. 

He’d been tempted to ask Allison, except one time he’d pissed her off and she’d rumored him into sticking his head in the toilet. She’d gotten more creative as she got older, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. 

Vanya made some sleep noise, shifting, and her shirt rode up further. Klaus looked down at her, his eyes tracing along the curve of her small breast, a bulge barely visible amongst the floppy fabric of her pajama shirt. Three were only, like, three buttons holding the shirt closed. He could just… unbutton them, then push the shirt open. It would take barely any energy. He’d never seen an actual pair of breasts before, not in person. The woman in the porn video didn’t count - she hadn’t ben _there_ , with him. 

It’d be for science. Dad was always going on about the importance of following the scientific method, and harnessing their curiosity, right? 

Klaus’s hand only shook a little bit, as he carefully unbuttoned the pajama shirt. There was a narrow band of skin between the bits of fabric now, practically glowing in the dim light. He pushed the sides of it open, carefully, and it spread like the wings of a bird, or maybe the petals of a flower. 

Wow, that was poetic. 

Usually, he only got like this when he was high. 

He looked down at Vanya’s bare chest, and he licked his lips. Her breasts were much smaller than the woman in the video, and her nipples were a paler pink. They seemed to sit differently on her body, too - they were sagging down towards her armpits, her nipples pointed down. Maybe it was because she was lying on her back?

_I guess I now know the difference between real tits and fake tits_ , he thought, aware that there was a slightly delirious note to his thoughts. He was sweating, cold drops of it trickling down his back, along his sides. _They look nice_. He was hard in his pajama pants, achingly hard, and he wanted… what did he want? He wanted…

Well, he wanted to _know_.

He got hard looking at men’s chests - he’d hidden more than one inconvenient boner watching Diego or Luther or Ben spar on the practice mats. Maybe he just had a thing for nipples? 

Would Vanya wake up if he touched her? He didn’t want to wake her up, but he didn’t think he’d ever wanted to touch something as badly as he wanted to feel her breasts right now. He wanted to see what soft, malleable flesh would be like under his palms, pinch her nipples between his fingers. How different would they feel, compared to his own bony chest? He took a deep breath, leaning forward, so close that his breath was ruffling the hair spread out on her pillow. She didn’t stir, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. 

Klaus rested his hand on her breast, barely touching. Her skin was was very soft, and he could smell her, just a little. The same soap they all used, faintly industrial, although it was softened by… something. Laundry detergent, shampoo, toothpaste, a little bit of dinner… she smelled like all the things that meant “home.” He closed his hand around her breast, and her nipple started to get hard against his palm. Her heart was beating under his fingertips, and when he glanced up at her face, he saw a line beginning to form between her eyebrows. He froze, keeping his hand in place, barely breathing, and he watched as her face began to relax. 

_Okay. This is okay. It’s all okay_. 

Vanya sighed in her sleep, and Klaus moved his hand, so that his palm was against the underside of her breast, and her nipple was between two of his fingers. He squeezed, experimental, and the skin of her nipple felt faintly different from the skin of her breast - slightly rougher, but still soft. He ran his fingers back and forth, comparing and contrasting. The nipple got harder under the pads of his fingers, and he watched, entranced, as goosebumps spread out across the skin of her chest. 

Vanya sighed again, and Klaus crowded closer, until he was resting his knee on the edge of the bed, leaning over her.

_She looks pretty like this_. He thought, and then he was holding her other breast in his other hand. He gave them both a gentle squeeze, the way that their mother tested oranges for ripeness, and Vanya squirmed again, the covers moving lower down her body. 

Klaus’s cock was beating in time with his heart, a desperate staccato that was making him dizzy. It reminded him of the first time he’d take a hit - a rush of heat all through his body, a foreign-familiar tightening at the base of his spine and the back of his skull. His mouth was watering, and he was so hard it was starting to _hurt_. He squeezed her breasts again, then moved his fingers to the tips of her breasts, to pinch her nipples gently. She whined in the back of her throat, and the muscles in her abdomen went tight, then slack. 

“Sh,” Klaus murmured, “sh, stay asleep. It’s okay.” He pinched her nipple again, then pulled on it. 

Another whine, and more squirming, then she relaxed, her face going slack. She was still breathing deep and even, her eyes moving under her lids. Her nipples were tight and hard like little pebbles, pressed up against his hands, and it was… god. Could he get them any harder? He made little circles with the tips of his fingers, right on the tips of her nipples, and she shuddered, goosebumps breaking out in waves like ripples in a pond. 

_Would she wake up if I put my mouth on her_? 

He’d seen that in the video - was that a thing that was done for the woman, or the man? Was it nice to suck on a nipple? Did she get anything out of it? Would he?

Well, he was doing all of this for science, right? So might as well try it. 

_I don’t know what I’m going to do if Vanya catches me_ , thought Klaus, as he bent his head forward, his mouth opening. He breathed across her nipple, and she sighed in her sleep, a soft, lonely sound that made his heart ache. Some small part of him wanted to wake her up - he wanted to see her brown eyes. Have her stare down at him, as he touched her like this. What would her face do? He kept her nipple in his mouth - her breast was soft, her nipple hard against his tongue. She tasted like skin. 

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not - there was something nice about her being asleep like this. He could touch her however he wanted, as long as he was gentle, and she wouldn’t notice. She wouldn’t do _anything_ , because she just didn’t know what was happening. She was almost like a doll, except better than a doll. But what if she was touching him, holding him close, pulling on his hair? 

Admittedly, if she woke up, he was _so_ fucked. For all that Vanya didn't’ have any powers, she hit like a truck when she put her mind to it. 

He switched nipples, leaning further over her, his hand next to her head on the pillow, careful not to rest on her hair. When he looked up her body, her eyelashes cast flickering shadows across her cheeks. He shivered convulsively, and he licked her nipple, swirling his tongue over the tip. He sucked a little harder, then pulled off with a “pop,” glancing up at Vanya, his expression guilty. 

She was still sleeping, somehow.

“Vanya,” Klaus said, a little louder than a whisper. This was utterly stupid to do, and yet he was doing it. 

No response.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay.” 

So he knew he liked boobs. Or at least, he liked Vanya’s boobs. They were pretty excellent boobs. But it didn’t answer the question of whether he liked girls versus boys. Maybe he’d have to check a bit more… thoroughly. 

Klaus’s heart was in his throat. His throat and his dick. He reached a hand down, wrapping it around his cock, his thumb against the head. He rubbed himself awkwardly through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, and he sighed. He would be _so dead_ if he got caught, but that seemed to just add to the excitement. 

He just needed to not get caught.

Klaus stood up to his full height (wow, he towered over Vanya), and he tugged the blanket down the edge of the bed. He stared at the apex of her thighs, although he wasn’t sure what it was that he was looking at. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Just a pair of pajama pants. 

So he’d have to get them off, if he was going to see, and he needed to see if he was going to know. Which he needed to do, obviously. 

(Those sounded like excuses even to himself, but Klaus had gotten good at ignoring the bits of himself that he didn’t feel like dealing with. All that time avoiding the ghosts.)

Gingerly, delicately, he slid his thumbs under the waistband of her pajamas, pushing them down. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, but that was to be expected - their mother always told them to sleep without it. He eased her pajama pants down her legs, off her feet, then dropped them at the side of the bed. She’d think she’d kicked them off in her sleep, or something. And then… well.

He steeled himself, and he let his eyes slowly sweep across her. There was the elegant sweep of her profile - the slope of her nose, the bony hollows of her collarbones, the soft expanse of her breasts, the valley of her stomach, to… huh. 

It didn’t look the way he’d expected it to look, although then again, he hadn’t been sure what he had expected it to look like. He had thought it would be more… there. But she had hair - the lady in the porno hadn’t had any kind of pubic hair. But there was a thatch of curly dark hair, half in shadow. It glistened a little in the light - wetness? He licked his lips, glancing up at Vanya’s face, then back between her legs. He’d only been planning to look, but… well, a little touching couldn’t hurt, right? He’d be gentle. She hadn’t woken up when he’d been sucking on her nipples, so she wouldn’t wake up from him just gently touching her pussy, right?

Klaus kept his fingers delicate, as he reached between her legs, pressing his index finger down the middle of her mound, her pubic hair springy and wiry against his fingertip. She was warm, and he moved his fingers lower. He felt a bit of wetness against his finger - _did she pee on me?_ \- but no. Diego had told him (in whispers, while the two of them were waiting for to spar on the mats) that girls got wet when they were horny. How Diego knew this, Klaus wasn’t sure, but it appeared he was right.

Not that he would ever tell Diego that. 

Maybe he needed a closer look? He wasn’t sure how he felt, exactly. Well, no, he was horny, but he was always horny. That seemed to be his baseline state. So he slithered down Vanya’s body, carefully, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, and he squinted between her legs. He couldn’t see much - it was dim in the room, and he was blocking the light with his head. He could smell her now - something musky, deep. It sat in the back of his head, like a good cologne, or really expensive leather. He leaned in a little closer, and he took a deeper sniff - it didn’t smell like anything he’d ever interacted with before. He snuffled closer, and her pubic hair tickled his nose.

Klaus nearly sneezed - nearly, thankfully. He cut it off at the last moment. He pulled back, still awkwardly bent over the bed, and he wriggled closer, so that his knees were on the bed as well. He squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Lacking anything else to do, he ran his fingers along the hair, feeling the curve of her - so different from himself, but fascinating nonetheless. Was there an official name for all the different parts? He knew that he had, like, a scrotum, a glans, shit like that. What about for pussies? There was “vagina,” but this seemed to be made of a bunch of different things, the way all body parts are made of a bunch of different things. 

Klaus felt along her, his fingers getting damp with… whatever it was. It was smooth and slick when he rubbed his fingers together, and it was drooling out of her like his own pre-come drooled out of him when he was particularly worked up. 

So not so different. Okay.He felt along her slit, spreading it open, just a bit, and Vanya sighed in her sleep, shifting against him. 

_I hope she’s having good dreams_ , he thought, and there was a deep, heavy throb at the base of his gut, as the thought sank into his mind like a stone in a lake. He was giving Vanya good dreams, giving her pleasure. There was an altruistic bent to all of this, to go with the spirit of scientific inquiry. He bit back a moan, grinding his hips - nothing like a bit of moral fortitude to get you hornier, right? He pressed his cock down into her mattress, his pre-come sticky and cold against his own thigh. So now he knew he liked pussy. Good thing to know. Or at least, he liked Vanya’s pussy. He ran his fingers along her slit again, and found something hard sticking out, just a bit. He pressed down on it, and she squirmed against the bed. Various muscles twitched - he saw her stomach flex, and her pussy leaked out more fluid. 

_What if I put my mouth on her?_

Klaus wasn’t sure where that thought had come from. The guy in the video hadn’t done that - the woman had sucked his cock, but she’d already been wet when he’d shoved his cock in, and she’d seemed to enjoy herself as things went on. Klaus wasn’t sure if this was… like, a thing that people did, but he _did_ know that he liked having his mouth on things. He’d already had fantasies about sucking cock, and this was similar, wasn’t it? 

It took a little bit of maneuvering - he ended up holding on to her hips, his lips pressing into the hair between her legs. It smelled like salt, and it tasted like metal. He used two fingers to hold her open, and he licked her, first tentative, then with enthusiasm. She shuddered, but he was too lost in it to care now - he lapped along the length of her slit, feeling the twitching muscles against his chin, the way she got wetter, throbbed against his lips.She was soft on the outside, almost fuzzy, although it was pasted down with wetness now - her arousal, his spit. Inside, she was wet and slippery, smooth, almost like the inside of his mouth. There was a hard little nub against his upper lip, and she twitched in her sleep when he pressed against it. 

Her clit. Girls had clits - he'd read abotu that in one of the dirty books he'd snuck out of the library, and he'd shared it with everyone else. There had been a lot of flowery words about it - "hidden pearl" had confused him - but she got wetter when he licked it, and she shuddered like he was electrocuting her. Good sign, right?

He wrapped his lips around her clit, and he sucked it, his tongue tracing along it. She squirmed some more, and his fingers were digging into her hips now, the flesh displacing under the tips of them. He needed to be careful - she was going to bruise, if he kept this up. 

_I don't know where I'd put my cock_ , he thought, although right now, the idea was ll in the abstract. It wasn't as if he was _planning_ to put his cock in her, this was all just... experimentation. But maybe there'd be other pussies, right? She was going tense under him, her thighs squeezing around his shoulders, and her clit was swelling against his tongue. _I'll make her come, and then maybe I'll see where to put it_ , he thought. _I'm not doing this to get off, I'm doing this to learn, and there's not a better way to learn than by doing, right?_ It rang a little false in his head, but that didn't matter. It felt weird to be going down this road, but then again, how was he supposed to _know_ what he liked, unless he tried it?

He slid his tongue lower, away from her clit, and found the spot where so much wetness seemed to be coming from. His face was getting slimy with it, and his whole mouth tasted like metal and salt. He jabbed his tongue forward, then went back to her clit. He liked the rush of wetness against his chin, the way her clit swelled and throbbed against him. He hoped she was being pleasured in her dream - hoped whoever was doing it was exactly who she wanted it to be. 

He didn't think it'd be him - he couldn't really imagine Vanya having a crush on anyone. Vanya having any kind of romantic feelings didn't seem to fit his image of her - Vanya was just _there_ , taking notes on a clipboard for Dad or practicing her violin. He didn't even think anyone liked her or didn't like her, since she was just... her. But oh, he liked her pussy. He _very much_ liked her pussy, and he wanted to drown it. He licked and licked, using his lips, his tongue, sucking on her, nuzzling with his nose, sucking, nibbling. At one point, her back arched, and then she was trembling against him, her stomach muscles flexing, her pussy twitching against his face. There was another wash of fluid against his face, and he pulled back, startled.

Okay.

He didn't know girls got that... messy. Not that he was complaining. He was going to need to wash his face, but everything was salt and _Vanya_. He wouldn't be able to look at her now, not without remembering what it was like to lie here between her legs and feel her pussy throb against him. 

His cock pulsed like the time he'd broken his arm, and he shuddered. Oh, fuck, how did he not already come in his pants? He sat back, his thumb against her labia and holding her open. He could see her hole now, faintly. It was pulsing with her heartbeat, and he could imagine sliding his dick into her, but... hm. Maybe if he just rubbed himself against her a little bit? He'd just get a little bit of her wetness along his shaft - imagine using that as lube, instead of stealing Allison's lotion...

Not that he'd ever let Allison know about that. 

So he pulled his pants down, carefully, then debated if he wanted to keep them on versus just kicking them off - pros and cons on each side (quick getaway if he kept his pants on, versus ease of movement if he took them off), then just took them off. He climbed on top of her, carefully, trying to rest as little weight as possible on her body. She was so _small_ , compared to the rest of them. Everyone was getting taller - Luther had shot up, Diego was filling out in the shoulders, and Klaus sometimes felt like he was nothing but limbs. But Vanya... Vanya was still small. He tried not to breathe too much on her face, tried not to drip any sweat on her. The head of his cock smeared across her belly, and then he was shifting some more, until his cock was more or less level with her pussy. Her pubic hair was was slippery with her wetness, with his spit, and he shivered as it glided across his shaft. 

_Oh_. 

Vanya was so soft, and he looked into her face as he rolled his hips, the head of his cock nudging against her clit. In this position, his chest was lined up with her face, and his breath was ruffling the hair at the top of her head. If he hadn't been wearing a shirt, he might have felt her soft, even breathing against her own chest - what if she'd been awake, kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples the way he'd sucked on hers? What would that be like? He sped his hips up, still sliding up and down the seam of her pussy, enjoying the slide, the sensation of her body against his own. He looked down into Vanya's sleeping face, and was seized with the intense urge to kiss her. Kiss her on the mouth, properly, like something out of a movie. His shadow fell over her, and for a wild moment he thought that her eyes were fluttering open, looking up at him. 

Then her pussy throbbed again, and there was _more_ fluid, all along his balls, across his groin. He didn't have as much hair as she did, but what he did have was already pasted down with her wetness, and he was already close - he wanted to make it last, but god, he was _surrounded_ by her slick heat, his knees were going weak, he was...

Klaus came across her pussy, some of his come spurting across her belly, and it was slick and sticky, hot and wet as the pleasure rolled over him like a wave, throbbing through him like a migraine. He flopped off of her, lying on his side and panting, staring at the ceiling. Half of him was dangling off of the edge of the bed, but it didn't matter, because _fuck_ , he was still trembling with the intensity of it. 

"Thanks, Vanya," Klaus whispered, then pressed a dry kiss to the top of her head. He sat up, carefully, and then he winced. He'd left a mess he was going to have to clean up. Okay. he could do this. He'd cleaned up his own come before, it wasn't too different. He ended up using his pajama shirt, mopping her up and dabbing at the mess across her pussy. At least she’d probably not notice the mess, right? He snuck back into his room, and he collapsed in his bed, pulling his blankets around himself and burrowing into the mattress.

Wait a minute.

He hadn’t closed her shirt or pulled her pants back on, even covered her with her blanket. 

_Shit_. 

Klaus groaned into his pillow, but he was too tired to move, too comfortable. He’d deal with it in the morning - it was a problem for future Klaus. 

* * *

Klaus went to breakfast with his heart in his throat, his palms sweating. He kept a nervous eye on Vanya, but… she looked like her usual self. Quiet, unassuming, She took careful, small bites, tucking a piece of long hair behind her ear, and Klaus remembered the feel of her pussy throbbing against his face. He shivered, and Diego elbowed him in the side. Naturally, he elbowed Diego back. That earned them both an annoyed look from Allison, so… business as usual, really. 

Vanya wasn’t looking at him, everything was just so _normal_ , and Klaus… well, obviously, he had to try again. He was Klaus - what would he be doing if he didn’t push boundaries? 

He was bolder this time - full on pushed the door open, already hard in his pajamas. Vanya was on her belly this time, and she wasn’t wearing any pajama pants herself - she was completely bare below the waist. 

… Huh.

That was weird. 

If Klaus were a more thoughtful individual, he might have taken a step back to observe how outside the norm this was. But Klaus wasn’t one for a astute observations, And besides, Vanya was lying there, looking like That, and whatever blood had been helping his cognition was already starting to throb into his cock. 

She was beautiful, and he was struck by it, as only the very young and the very horny can be struck. He’d never looked at Vanya like that - like she was a girl, or… well, anything that wasn’t just the drudge in the corner. He’d have to change that. 

He wasn’t quiet as he took his clothes off,- if Vanya could sleep through all the things he did the night before. She’d sleep through anything he had planned for tonight.

… Not that he actually had planned to do anything tonight. He looked at her and his mouth watered; he wanted… what did he want?

He wanted to know what it was that he wanted.

* * *

Klaus ended up on top of Vanya, one hand sneakily brushing along the lips of her pussy. He was completely naked, and he pushed her shit up her back, his hands running up and down the bare skin. She was still so _soft_ , and she smelled like soap, like herself. He pressed his lips against her shoulder blade, and felt the skin shift over the bone. She had a constellation of freckles along her back, along the ridges of her spine. He kissed next to one particularly large one, and then he was sucking. He _knew_ this was a bad idea - it would probably wake her up, and he’d leave a mark, and he shouldn’t have even been thinking about doing any of this in the first place, but… _god_. How could he resist? Some part of him just wanted to cover her in kisses, in bites. Wanted her to wake up wondering where she got all the bruises, then go on with his day. When he pulled off of her, he saw a purple bruise, and his mouth tasted faintly like copper. 

He gave her three more, all along the line of her spine, and she made quiet sleep noises, squirming under him. He was grinding his cock against her, the wet head sliding between her ass cheeks, but when he pulled away, she went quiet again, limp and sweet. He sighed, as his cock slid around the softness of her skin, and his heart beat loudly in his ears. 

Fuck, he wanted… he wanted so much.

He ended up draped over her back, nuzzling into the top of hre head. One of his hands went down, gently nudging her legs open, and he found her… wet. Wetter than last night, and her arousal was clinging to his fingertips as he felt along her lip.

_She must be having a good dream_ , he thought. _Really good dream_.

Of course, how could he resist? He pressed the head of his cock against the cleft of her ass, then moved his hands back to bracket her sides, rolling his hips forward. His cock slid along her ass, then lower, between her thighs. Oh, that was interesting. _Very_ interesting. He sighed, and he pushed his hips forward again, a little more forcefully this time. His cock slid along her lips, gathering wetness, and it was as close to heaven as anything he could imagine. He sighed, shifting to get more comfortable. One of his hands moved under her, holding her breast in his hand, and he squeezed it. She sighed into her pillow, her hips shifting against him.

And he slipped into her. 

It was just the top - the very tip, and he could _feel_ the way her muscles were opening up around him, trying to pull him in. God, what if he pushed himself deeper? What if he could feel her all around him, pulsing, wet, and hot?

He _was_ still experimenting, right? He liked to kiss her, liked to lick her puss, liked her breasts. But this was the final step, wasn’t it? If he did this, he’d know for sure. He could consider this in… the spirit of inquiry. He eased his hips forward, pushing his cock fully inside of her, and he let out a choked groan. He could feel a slight resistance, and he was being squeezed like he was being held in a fist - rhythmic pressure all around him. He shuddered into her hair, and his sweat was smearing across his back, the same way her arousal was smearing across his groin. He nuzzled into her neck, gently, and he drew his hips back, then forward again.

_I am having sex_ , some hysterical part of his brain gabbled. _I’m having actual sex, and... wow_. “Wow” seemed to be the only way to describe it, honestly. It was hot and slick, smooth and tight. He could hear the ewt noises her pussy made, as he fucked into her, and she was sighing in her sleep. He held her breast, and her nipple was hard against his palm his heart racing. At least she had to be having good dreams, judging by the way her pussy was clenching around him. It was pulsing in time with her heartbeat (well, duh) and he was trembling, so hard. He wanted this to last forever - wanted to stay buried in her, just like _this_. 

He had no stamina. He lasted for all of three thrusts, and then the familiar pleasure washed over him like a wave, leaving him a panting, sweaty mess. His cock was shooting come inside of her, _deep_ inside, then not deep, as he pulled himself out hastily. The last spurt ended up dribbling across the lips of her pussy, puddling under her, a wet spot on the bed. He shuddered, pressing his face into her shoulder, and he kissed her. 

“That was amazing,” he mumble into her skin. “Fuck, Vanya.”

Although now he was going to need to clean her up now. 

Hm.

Klaus ended up doing more maneuvering - mostly carefully getting her thighs open and her hips tilted upright. He had to crane his neck at an awkward angle, but he finally managed to seal his mouth over where she was the wettest, and he _sucked_ , full on sucked his come out of her, his tongue flickering clumsily along her lips, then pulled her closer, lapping at her clit. He liked the way she squirmed when he did that, the way her hips ground forward. She was practically humping, and she was moaning into her pillow as he licked and licked, rolling the salt-metal taste of her over his tongue, mixing with the taste of his own come. 

She came, mashing his nose against her pubic bone, and then she was limp again. She was trembling, and for a wild second, Klaus was worreid that she had woken up. But no - her breathing had already evened out, and she was limp against him. 

Klaus sighed, and he kissed her again, on the inner thigh. “I’m gonna have to perform more tests,” he said quietly. “Just to be sure.” 

He got dressed, but he left Vanya as she was - that was what she’d looked like when he’d come in, more or less. Maybe she’d think she’d had a wet dream. Girls had wet dreams, right? 

Klaus closed the door carefully, and he tiptoed out. He was still tingling, and he had a feeling he’d sleep like a rock. Although he’d have to wash a lot before he went to breakfast.

* * *

When the door clicked shut, Vanya rolled onto her back. She shoved her hand between her legs, grinding the heel of it against her clit, and she replayed the sensation of Klaus’s cock sliding into her, again and again. She came in a gush, her other hand over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut. 

She didn’t know what had driven Klaus to come creeping into her room, but… she sure hoped he came back tomorrow night.


End file.
